The Moment We Met
by 0x0xLOVE and WARx0x0
Summary: [Maybe it wasn’t meant to be…Maybe…I crumple the picture I hold in my hands and hurl it against the wall. Tears slip silently down my face as I realize…it’s over. It’s over.] ONESHOT from Zack's POV.


**Basically tells how Zack felt after he and Rebecca broke up the second time. (In OLCBYH) And how they met. **

**Just a little note that's NOT included in the story:**

**-Rebecca's parents are traveling on business, which is why she is at the Tipton. Just so that's cleared up here we go:**

_**The Moment We Met**_

_The moment we met… Not so long ago. With the January wind shoving your chestnut hair into your eyes; your eyelashes lilted with snow, making your eyes sparkle. Your bags sitting on the floor next to you as you shook snow off your boots onto the Tipton's carpet. _

_The moment we met…your hand in mine, as we shook hands. I cracked a joke, hoping you'd laugh just so I could see you smile. And when you did I felt my knees melt beneath me. Not really hearing the others greeting you and Moseby trying to convince you to step away from us. Reluctantly, you stepped away…and I felt the sudden urge to dash after you, but stayed where I stood listening to Raine and Cody discussing how nice you seemed. _

_The moment we met…your eyes darting to mine, and mine to yours, as we passed each other in the hall. The laughter in your eyes when we laughed together and the sadness when you learned your parents wouldn't be returning when they said. The way you understood everything I said…even when no one else could make sense of it. _

_The moment we met…when my courage was built. When I asked you out…and you said yes with your beautiful smile playing a melodious song upon your lips. My heart skipped a beat, or maybe two, and the angels sang in my head. When you held my hand as we walked to class together and the way you hugged me at the end of each day. _

_The moment we met…when we shared our first kiss. When nothing mattered, when we got lost in that one moment…when there were no worries in either of our minds. When everything seemed perfect…that nothing could go wrong. That nothing ever would. When we were wrong._

_The moment we met…when I got sick. When I was surrounded by firm frowns and the white walls that filled my hospital room. When I nearly drowned in the sighs of sympathy and the tears shed. When everything seemed hopeless; that nothing'd ever be the same. When no one listened…when everything hurt, on the inside and outside. When Cody stopped talking, stopped visiting, stopped communicating, stopped being Cody…you were there to fill in the silence. _

_The moment we met…when I came home. When everything was supposed to be better, when I was supposed to be well again, when I was supposed to be normal. And nothing was. When everyone looked at me eyes sorrowfully filled with pity. When I became too weak to even take care of myself. When the tears constantly fell, when nothing seemed right, when I felt so shriveled up…you were there. _

_The moment we met…when you joined those pitiers. When you looked down on me from somewhere so high. When no one listened to me…when you joined them. When I resented you for every moment you did. When we fought. Those harsh words passed. _

"Rebecca! Knock it off! I'm sick and tired of everyone acting like I'm dying! I'm not dying! I'm fine! It's no big deal! Just leave me alone!"

"Zack, I was just trying to help!"

"You can't help! No one can! You wanna help so much, why don't you leave me alone!"

_When I lashed out at everything as small as asking if I wanted to hangout._

"Aww. Ok, well when you do you wanna hang out or something?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

_When you stormed out of the suite and slammed the door behind you. When I ripped your heart in two. _

_Now I sit here. Filled with despair, for I may never get you back and I may never have another chance. Why should you? Why would you? Why was I so mean? Why didn't I accept it? Why?_

_Maybe it wasn't meant to be…Maybe…I crumple the picture I hold in my hands and hurl it against the wall. Tears slip silently down my face as I realize…it's over. It's over._

"Rebecca."

**Did some revisions...please tell me how it is. I'm considering entering it in the FanFic contest and I need to know by the 18th!**


End file.
